Eyes
by shad0w118
Summary: What Duo want's the most in the world is to be able to see. but at what cost will the gift of sight cost him.


Title: Eyes

Warnings: erm… a little bashing here and there

Notes: this just came out of nowhere. So it's not beta. Please forgive me for any mistakes. This is intended to be a one –shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff.

Duo touched the tag to feel the Braille on it. "Blue". It trigger a memory to a time where he would always be laugh at for badly mismatch colour for his clothing because of the mistakes in tagging or when he didn't even have the tags and had to remember which colour clothes was placed where. It was during one of his walks in the park and he was harassed by some teenagers for his terrible colour combination clothes. He had just wanted to quietly walk away from them when one of the boys snatched his cane.

"Please let me have my cane back" Duo pleads.

"Over here, come and get it if you can you blind man." the boys taunt.

Duo tried to get close to the boys to get his can back but they were running around and pushing him around that he had lost all sense of direction.

"Hey, stop that at once"

The boys tossed the cane to the ground and took off as they saw someone coming over to help. Duo dropped down and started feeling around for his cane when a gentle hand helped him up and handed it to him. "Here" the hands placed his cane into the palm of his hand.

"Do you live nearby? I can help you get back. I'm afraid those boys will bother you again" a kind sounding voice spoke to him.

"I wouldn't want to bother you but if you could just point me to the right direction. I kind of lost my sense of direction when those boys pushed me around. I can manage."

"No, it's no bother. I'm Heero by the way."

"Duo. Duo Maxwell."

"Well it's nice to meet your acquaintance Duo. May I call you Duo?"

"Yes, yes of course, …Hee…ro?"

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship that became more. Duo learned that Heero was uprising artist. His art was starting to get recognition in galleries and yet Heero was care free, kind and the most down to earth person Duo had ever meet, famous or not.

Heero would be by his side and describing the world to him, as they went out together. He would describe his art, the colours and everything around them to Duo. Duo began to live and see the world through Heero's eyes. But as Heero became more famous and attended gallery openings, a rift wedges itself in between them. During the openings he would always hear whispers of people talking of him behind his back. Of how He was pulling back Heero's career and having the burden of taking care of a crippled person. He tried to ignore it, and Heero has many times assured him that he was never a burden.

The thorn was there and it made Duo unreasonable at times which cause them to argue and fight over petty things. The insecurities is only heavily enforced when Heero's representative Relena hinted to him that they have something going on behind Duo's back.

Duo began blaming anything and everything that went wrong in his life on Heero. He would start throwing things around, cursing god and how unfair that he was born blind. He remembered once when Heero asked him was there anything that which would make him happy again. Duo spat out venomously, that since Heero was a perfect human, he would not know what it's like to be blind his whole life. To be taunted and ridicule by people for a disability he had no control over. The only thing that would make him happy would be to be no longer blind.

Duo looked and stared at the mirror. His wish for sight has been granted, but he lost something valuable in exchange. He had always wondered who's blue eyes were looking at him now. Whose sacrifice gifted him the wonderful gift of sight he is enjoying now. He had asked the doctor, who was the donor; he had wanted to thank the family who allowed the organ donation of the person they loved. The doctor told him that the information was confidential. He only told Duo that the donor was in an accident and couldn't be saved. The donor had signed an organ donor's card and he was the luck recipient.

Duo had often thought of Heero, now that he was no longer blind, would Heero come back to him. It broke his heart when Heero broke up with him 6 months ago not long after their big fight. Heero's reasoning was that he couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't take the stress, the arguments and responsibility of taking care for a blind Duo any longer. He had someone better and didn't want to be burden by Duo anymore. Heero just packed and left one day. Just 2 weeks after that a donor emerged and Duo had undergone the transplant operation and was on his road to recovery. Only Trowa and Quatre, Duo's long time friend was there to support Duo all the way. The one Duo wanted the most to be there for him has left him.

It took 2 months of therapy and gradual adjustment to adapt to his new eyes. At last he could see the world after so many years in darkness. Although he could now see colours and light but is as though Heero took all these along with him when he walk out on Duo. Life now seems dull compared to when he had Heero by his side to describe the world to him. Heero's words always let him see the world in his mind.

He tried contacting Heero but his number was no longer in service. He didn't know where Heero moved to since he left. He didn't want to call Relena and when he called Wufei, Heero's best friend, Wufei slam the phone on him. He knew he couldn't blame Wufei but he really didn't have any other options. He called so many times that after a few refusals, the line was even disconnected. He now truly have no way of finding Heero.

He couldn't put up and advertisement to look for Heero since he have no picture of him. Since Duo refuse to take pictures since he couldn't see them, Heero didn't want to take any since Duo didn't take them with him. All Duo had left of Heero was all the art his lover left behind. Although He did not allow Heero to take his picture, he did allow Heero to draw him in his art. Those were only for Heero's personal collection. These art were the only things he still had of his lover. That and the imaginary image pictured in his mind when he used his hand to feel the contours of Heero's face and the description provide by Heero.

One day Duo saw a pair of young men on the opposite side of a traffic crossing while on his way to the grocer. Both looked Asian with sharp features. One had black shoulder length hair pulled back in a short pony-tail and black onyx eyes. He was guiding the other young man who had brown messy hair. He couldn't see the eyes as they were behind a pair of dark shades. This person is also holding a red and white retractable cane. It was obvious that this person could not see. Looking on this pair reminded Duo of his own past with Heero, How they were when they went out. The person in fact reminded Duo of Heero's image in his mind. He had always imagined Heero to look somewhat like this young man, only without the shades and with sparking blue eyes.

The blind young man looked a bit pale, and was leaning slightly on the black haired man. The light turned green, and they began crossing the road. People were in a rush to cross the as the light started to blink. As he passed the pair, he heard a name that made him froze.

"…….how can …. adjust Heero…….not easy…..learning …."

He turn around and wanted to ask those strangers but a loud horn from the car he was standing in front of to get him out of the middle of the road. He tried crossing back the road but the traffic was moving again and he had to wait. The throng of people swallowed up the pair and they were gone from Duo's sight. When the crossing light turn green once again, Duo all but ran across the road to look for pair, but they were nowhere in sight.

"That couldn't have been Heero could it?"

….


End file.
